


The Duet

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Duet, Fluff, M/M, Piano, The Corpse Bride Soundtrack, Tiny bit of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Phil learns to play the piano without Dan knowing.Dan goes out one day and so Phil makes the most of playing the vacant piano in Daniel's room.. Dan comes home and hears Phil's music for the first time.Songs Used are from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride:Song 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_R1XblHzUM&index=3&list=PLulX1cre2QPQ-DuwcfnmG7zKspRrwam51Song 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7RqJlEikDQ&list=PLulX1cre2QPQ-DuwcfnmG7zKspRrwam51&index=11





	The Duet

**To Phil: Going out for the day, be back later :)**

Phil smiled down at the text message, that gave him at least four hours that he could practise the new skill he had learned in his friend's absence. Almost immediately he showered and dressed in rather different attire to usual, instead of his colourful tee with a wacky print on it he chose to go for a simple black crisp shirt which he tucked into slim black trousers. He chuckled to himself as he slid his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He knew he was making a little bit too much of an effort to sit in front of a piano all day but Phil believed he would concentrate better if he were dressed appropriately for the day's activity. 

Phil made a cup of coffee, adding his milk and two sugars almost absentmindedly as he thought about what music he wanted to play today. He thought about piano tracks that he enjoyed listening to and two tracks immediately came to mind. He was definitely going to master those to impress Dan with. He grabbed his coffee and went into Dan's room, sitting down at the grand piano and loading up a YouTube step-by-step tutorial of the first track, instantly straightening his back and setting his fingers to work on the ivory keys. Phil's heart felt full as he watched his hands mirror the movements as seen on the video, feeling proud of himself when the sounds he had made matched the one on the track. He spent a few hours on it, perfectly fine tuning it before searching for a second song. He couldn't exactly show off to Dan if he only knew one track now could he? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan returned to his apartment feeling incredibly lonely, he _hated_ leaving the apartment without his best friend. His mother had wanted to meet up for lunch which was something which had been inevitable since he had cancelled on her for the last two weeks in a row. Mother Howell said that she liked Phil, but she wanted quality time with her son, little did she realise that the Raven haired YouTuber was all that her son was going to talk about for the duration of their time together. 

The boy looked up at the apartment block, a wave of familiarity washing over him as he remembered that the other half of him (at least that was what it felt like) was in there probably playing video games. Dan calmly opened the outer door, trying to convince his body that he were just relaxed and calm to be home and that it had nothing to do with his roommate being alone that made him want to hurry. Fishing his key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door when he heard the beautiful melody of the piano. _his piano_ being played almost perfectly, almost like a _professional_

He felt his blood begin to boil, his best friend had let someone into Daniel's bedroom to play the piano? Without even asking if it would be okay to use his bedroom? "What the fuck, Phil" Dan murmured. He decided the best thing to do was to catch his friend and the mysterious piano player in action. He slid off his high top shoes and walked silently towards the room, the magnificent melody growing in volume as he climbed the stairs and rounded the hallway. His eyes widened comically as he saw it. The black shirt tight against the mans back, tucked neatly inside his black trousers. His posture elegant and poised as his fingers danced around the keys. 

Dan was in awe of the sight before him, immediately cringing at the thought of Phil bringing another person into his bedroom. He walked quietly closer to the doorway, leaning his body against it as he listened as the melody picked up again. He recognised it from a movie they had watched a few days back. It was _Victor's Piano Solo_ from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. A movie which reminded Dan of he and Phil a little. The man who falls in love, _love at first sight_ which reminded him of when he was merely sixteen years old and watching the older boys videos, the animated way he would recall the events that had happened in his life. The way he fell in love with Phil was almost cliche, that generic fanfiction trope of a fan meeting their idol and falling quickly for them. Victor in the movie then ends up in an awkward situation and marries someone else, reminding him of how Phil gets into all sorts of silly situations. He chuckled quietly, thinking of how Victor marries the love at first sight after all. It gave him _hope_ as dangerous as that was. 

"Dan, welcome home" Phil was now standing in front of him, his arms instantly wrapping around his friend. Phil smiled as he pressed his face into his friends neck. Dan blushed, the feeling of his friends back muscles contracting as he ran his arms down Phil's back. "I've got something to show you!" Phil said excitedly, taking Daniel by the hand and leading him to the piano stool. "Just remember that I only learned this today". 

Phil's hands magically found their way back to the ivory, almost as if he was born to play this song for Dan. Beginning the enchanting melody of _Victor's Piano Solo_ once again, playing the now familiar tune as best as he could, it was only a short song which helped his nerves. He felt the warmth radiate from the person beside him as he shuffled a little closer. Once Phil's fingers stopped dancing their new routine he grinned as he looked to his friend. 

Dan beamed, he was so incredibly proud of his best friend, the man he loved, working so hard to show him something he hadn't seen before. Phil had never played piano by himself before. "I am so proud of you, Philly. That was amazing!" he rested his head on his best friends shoulder for a moment before feeling Phil's head rest on top. 

"Thank you, Would you be able to help me with the other song I wanted to play for you? Its uh" Phil blushed a little as Dan lifted his head to look into his eyes, "It's a duet". Seconds later, Phil had regained his previous professional posture and started the duet, trying to play as best as he could before his best friend joined in. The melody flowed perfectly, almost as if the two boys had written it themselves. They both had a beautiful grin on their faces, which only spurred them on to continue the short melody. They started from the beginning after they finished as they weren't ready for the moment to be over. Inevitably the song had to come to an end, the two turned to face one another. 

"Phil..." Dan tried to say, except he was unable to finish his sentence because a pair of soft lips were on his. Phil had moved his hands to gently cup Daniel's face tenderly, as if to show that all of this effort were for him, like he would do anything for him. Nothing more needed to be said when they pulled away, merely looking into each others eyes with stupid grins on their faces. They had said everything and nothing in that gentle kiss they had waited years to share. 

Neither of them spoke about what the future were to hold, simply knowing that they were going to be together no matter what happened. They were next to each other in life, they would never truly be apart. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
